


A Strange Thing

by givemerockruffs



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Br’aaxi if u squint, Drabble, M/M, Purring, but can be perfectly platonic, cat qualities, this is bc of an hour long convo abt taxi w cat like behaviors in the discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemerockruffs/pseuds/givemerockruffs
Summary: Something in common.
Relationships: Taxi The Tabaxi & Br’aad Vengolor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	A Strange Thing

**Author's Note:**

> this is very tiny,, meant to be a direct continuation of my fic Shouganai, simple with no real point just for the cuteness of it. Enjoy :)

The two of them, Br’aad and Taxi, had been sat in the forest awhile after their talk.

Br’aad had snapped out of the state he’d been in thanks to his friend, Taxi had grown more tired beside him. They simply sat in each other’s presence for awhile, relaxed. After awhile, Br’aad opened his mouth to crack a joke, but just as he sucked in the air needed to speak he felt a soft body slump against him. Glancing over, he noticed Taxi had fallen asleep, limp at Br’aad’s side. The half-elf’s mouth worked for a moment, words dead on his tongue.

“Oh!” he spit out in a whisper, then shut his jaw. The tabaxi snores very softly against him, nose twitching somewhat with every few breaths. His arms lay limp on either side of himself, wrists bent against the ground. Taxi’s head lays on Br’aad’s shoulder, neck having had to crane down to reach the half-elf’s height, even sitting.

Br’aad was unsure of what to do right now. No one had ever fallen asleep on him before, especially not Taxi. He couldn’t decide if he was uncomfortable or perfectly content. Weird. He weighed his options. On one hand, he could pull away from Taxi, but that would result in him splatting onto the ground in the space Br’aad would leave and thus waking up, which the half-elf realized he did not want to happen. On the other hand, he could leave Taxi where he was, his own shoulder going numb and being weighed down, and hopefully eventually fall asleep, himself. Hm. 

Before he had any more time to consider the consequences, his ear twitched as he heard something. A faint rumbling coming from beside him… Br’aad’s eyes shifted back to his side to look in Taxi’s direction. He tried to focus on what he was hearing better. And Taxi was...purring? The half-elf blinked to himself a couple of times, mouthed “ _ what? _ ” to himself in something between giddiness and dismay. The purring only became clearer, steadier, and more prominent as the moments passed. Br’aad could not believe his ears. Taxi was purring. Taxi could  _ purr _ , like an actual motherfucking cat. Just like a regular ole cat. The half-elf was at a loss. After a minute or so of this, however, Br’aad began to feel more...relaxed. He slumped against Taxi, himself, simply enjoying the sound of the tabaxi’s rumbling chest and the soft vibrations of it. Br’aad felt the fur of Taxi’s head brush his own face as he moved and sighed contentedly. He shut his own eyes for what felt like mere seconds before the...vibrations of Taxi purring started to get more…intense? Prominent? Almost like they were coming from  _ Br’aad  _ himself rather than his friend sleeping beside him. His eyes fluttered open, peering down at himself. It took Br’aad an embarrassingly long pause to realize the sound was, in fact, now coming from him as well.

At first, he was confused as fuck.  _ What kind of weird fever dream  _ is  _ this _ ? he thought. But then, after awhile to stew over it, still purring himself, he realized he had done this before. Quite a bit. Mostly when he was younger, not so much nowadays. Though, after thinking about it, there wasn’t much  _ to  _ purr about up to this point, he supposed. Still, it had been years since he had...done this. Br’aad remembered, with some amusement, Sylnan teasing him for it over the years. With less amusement, he remembered being teased around the orphanage for it at times. He’d thought he’d grown out of this, honestly; didn’t even really know why he could do it to begin with (Sylnan couldn’t, neither could anyone else he knew in childhood). It was a strange thing, but… Amongst his thoughts, he could still hear both himself and Taxi rumbling quietly, somewhat in sync. It was comforting. The half-elf’s body was entirely lax at the point. The dense forest could almost feel like home in this state, like a dreamland. He turned slightly into Taxi’s fur and his chest swelled. He purred louder and grew more sleepy.

He drifted off like that.


End file.
